The present disclosure relates to a product display unit, and more particularly, to an inclined product display unit having a movable tail configured to be used to assist in gravity feed of merchandise from various shelving systems.
Various types of product display units and merchandisers are commonly used in retail environments to display different types of products. As opposed to simply positioning products on shelves, product display units are commonly used to position products on a shelf in manner which automatically advances (e.g., via gravity or a pusher) a trailing or distal product (i.e., a product that is behind a lead or proximal-most product) closer to a consumer once the lead product has been removed from the shelf. As can be appreciated, such product display units facilitate the arrangement and upkeep of products, as the trailing products do not have to be manually moved toward the front of the shelf, for instance.
Additionally, in retail environments, for example, floor/shelf space is limited, and retailers typically attempt to maximize the amount of products they can store/display in their retail space.
Accordingly, it is often desirable for retailers to display products in as many viewable and reachable places as possible, while still allowing the products to automatically advance toward the proximal portion of the shelf.